


Take me Dancing

by Pennstram



Series: Timeline 41 [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Anxious Eliot, Anxious Quentin, Dancing, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, The timeline that never happened, Unreliable timeline cause I didn’t think that through, but it’s about a year after Arielle left, mosaic!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: Licking his lips Eliot huffed out with a soft laugh, “Did you just sing Brad Paisley to me, Quentin?”
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Timeline 41 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Take me Dancing

It started as a silly little notion. A game they would play to throw the other off kilter just a bit. To pull them up when the other noticed the darkness forming. Eliot wrapped one and around Quentin’s when the later reached for another tile. Quentin looked up sharply as Eliot’s face broke out into a smile and he twirled himself in Quentin’s grasp. The pearl of laughter was enough to count as a success as he was spun back away to pick up Teddy from his nest of blankets nearby.

When Eliot was making dinner Quentin came up and set his hands on his waist before pulling him back and spinning them both in a loose circle. One hand staying on his waist the other extending their arms in a poor imitation of a salsa. They would continue this back and forth, never really talking about it or bringing it up. Teddy being brought into the middle every now and then, giggling in that happy 4 year old way. It was just something they did when they were bored and happy and needed a place for the energy to go. 

Fast paced and silly across a half laid mosaic. Slow and gentle as the torches flickered in the soft moonlight. It was an unspoken language they were both fluent in. Hands wrapped together and bodies held close. 

Today was— not one of those days. It was dreary and grey as Eliot trudged through the forest on his way to the market. Quentin had so kindly elected to stay at their cottage in lue of helping collect this weeks groceries. Eliot kicked a rock and watched dissatisfied as it rolled a few times before stopping in muddy puddle. They had been fighting again. Of course they fought sometimes and it didn’t bother Eliot that much. It’s what you did when you were alone with a person every hour of every day. Except Quentin had said something that made Eliot just— pause. 

He shook his damp curls off his forehead with a deep frown and reshouldered the canvas bag he was carrying. He didn’t want to think about it right now. He needed to go, get the stupid wares he couldn’t grow himself and get back to the cottage. Their cottage. The home they had fixed up together. The life they were building together. Quentin, Teddy and him. 

_It’s not like anything in this life matters._

And there it was. He’d gone and thought about it anyway and now the hurt was seeming back into his chest. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and Eliot swiped at them angrily. Ahead of him was the little wooded bridge that led to the tiny village. Flowers decorated the railings and Eliot vaguely remembered the spring equinox was approaching. They must be preparing for celebrations. Celebrations they wouldn’t go to. Yet again. 

Another fierce wave of disappointment washed over him. Speeding up he shoved the feelings away. Quentin didn’t enjoy the festivals the town threw. He claimed it was a waste of their time and as soon as the mosaic was done they could go home. Then Eliot could fuck off to any extravagant party he wanted. He never said it out loud because he wasn’t supposed to take it to heart but he did; and it hurt like hell. 

He didn’t want to go to some party. He wanted to go to a festival. He wanted to go to one here. In this time. This world, this _life._ With Quentin. More than anything he wanted this to mean something to Quentin like it did himself.

Wandering listlessly through the barely covered stands Eliot collected what they needed. New needles and a few small buttons, a bunch of carrots and radishes, a block of salt. His eyes were vacant and downcast throughout the trip. Even as he reached the more decorative items he couldn’t seem to brighten. 

The pretty, plump middle aged woman who sold the wooden figurines their son adored frowned as he moved to walk by. “Eliot, my dear whatever is the matter?” He looked up almost startled someone had spoken. He blinked a few times before turning and walking toward her. It’d be rude to just ignore her, she was such a sweet woman Eliot would feel terrible. 

“It’s nothing, Ms Mary.” Eliot murmured politely, stopping to stand under the awning. She tutted and shook her head as her eyes narrowed and her frown deepened. He knew she was piecing together everything. His demeanor, the lack of Quentin and Teddy. The downright drowned expression he wasn’t quite aware he was making. 

However she didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Eliot shuffled from foot to foot. Not sure what exactly she wanted him to say before finally, “Come to the festival this week, dear, I’m sure the mosaic can wait one evening.” It wasn’t what Eliot was expecting and he merely blinked blankly at her. Mary rolled her eyes and pulled out a neatly rolled up parchment of her smock pocket. She handed it to him with a soft smile. “Bring Quentin too, the poor dear is so over worked lately. I’ll be more than pleased to watch your sweet baby.”

Eliot couldn’t help the humorless bark of laughter as he bit out, “Quentin doesn’t want anything to do with these kinds of things. You know this, Mary.” Her gentle smile never faltered though as she shook her head and laid a warm hand on Eliot’s. 

“He will this time of you ask, trust me dear.” Eliot frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew she wasn’t psychic, he’d already questioned her on it long ago when they first met. When she happened to know he was in need of a very particular herb. She claimed she was just a good guesser. She was however, usually never wrong in her guesses. And Eliot didn’t quite believe her. 

Mary gave his hand another pat before she rose to her feet, eyes trained on the sky. With a sigh she said pleasantly, “I do hope you’ll excuse me, but it looks like the rain will be setting in soon. I need to gather my hens and you’ll want to be home before heavy rainfall.” 

With that she turned and went toward the back of her small home and Eliot felt a pang of fondness for the woman. Unlike many in the village she actually cared about the strange travelers who showed up 6 years ago and hadn’t left. He let a small smile form as he turned to slowly make his way to the last stand, for milk and cheese, before he could finally go home. 

The trek back seemed to be going by faster than the way there and Eliot was thankful for it. Until the sky opened up and rain drenched him that was. His face twisted into a deep scowl as he looked up at the quickly darkening sky. “Is this some fucked up form of punishment?” He bit out in frustration, feet slipping slightly in the mud as he picked up his pace. 

He was not that far from home now, and it couldn’t have waited just ten more minutes? He knew Ember had a sick sense of humor but this was low even for the shitty goat god. It was at that exact moment his footing gave just enough to send him off balance. He ended up in a fuming heap in the middle of a puddle. 

Now he knew it was punishment. It had to be. Karma didn’t work that perfectly otherwise. Picking himself up off the ground he grabbed his bag and stormed off down the path. He rounded the last bend in the trees and instantly little arms wrapped around his legs. 

Eliot stumbled slightly in alarm as Teddy blinked up at him, his face and eyes red and his bottom lip trembling. He picked the boy up swiftly and cradled him to his soaking wet chest. “Baby, what are you doing out here?” He asked gently as he looked up to make his way to the cottage. It wouldn’t help his fight with Quentin if he slipped and fell carrying their son. Yet as soon as he looked up his eyes met Quentin’s own frantic gaze and a shock ran through him. 

Quentin’s whole body seemed to relax as Eliot came into view, his frightened eyes going soft instantly. “We was waiting for you and it took so long and it started raining really bad and we was so scared Papa.” Teddy cried, his little fists wrapping in Eliot’s shirt. Quentin bit his lip and ushered them both through the door, a light touch on Eliot’s shoulder as he passed told him everything Quentin was refusing to say. 

Quentin had been worried. 

“Were you now?” Eliot asked finally, moving into the small den area to sit with Teddy curled on his lap. A few hand motions later all three were gratefully dry and the two adults made eye contact again, “Surely you knew I’d be back?” It was soft and not entirely directed to Teddy. Quentin swallowed hard and gave a curt, barely there nod. Of course he knew, but he still had fears. 

Eliot blinked back the burn of tears and he buried his nose in his sons hair. “I could never leave you two. I love you so very much to just leave.” He whispered, knowing both would hear it. Teddy shoved his face into Eliot’s shoulder and sniffled. In another world, another life, Eliot would have been disgusted by it. By the snot and tears being rubbed into his shirt, but that wasn’t that world, that time. Not anymore. 

“Love you too, Papa.” Teddy’s soft voice seemed to drift off now that he knew Eliot was safe. Quentin slowly made his way over and sat down beside them on the couch. He ran a gentle hand down Teddy’s back as the boy fell asleep. 

Without taking his eyes off Teddy, Quentin sighed, “I’m sorry I yelled earlier.” A quick glance up before he resettled his gaze on where the tiny fingers were losing their grip on the fabric. “I didn’t— I shouldn’t have— I’m sorry.” He gulped and looked down, letting his hair cover his face. “I just— I freaked out, El. This isn’t our lives. What happens if we solve the mosaic tomorrow and are thrown back to our timeline?”

_What happens to our life here? To Teddy?_ It goes unasked but Eliot could feel it in the tension between them. Quieter still Quentin asked, “What happens to us?” Eliot couldn’t find the right words. As he cradled his son, their son, to his chest like he did when the boy was still a baby the world seemed to tilt around him. 

He didn’t know. Honestly he had no idea but he didn’t care about the what ifs. “I think... that shouldn’t matter right now.” Eliot said slowly, running long fingers through Teddy’s soft brown hair. He was refusing to make eye contact again. “What matters right now, Q? Is our family. The family we have here and now.” Finally he got the courage to glance up, Quentin was watching him from where he was withdrawn into himself. 

Eliot gulped and reached out a shaking hand to place on Quentin’s cheek. “This family we have made, matters. This whole life we’ve built, matters. Even the damn mosaic we can’t figure out matters!” He slid his hand down to press against his heart before whispering, “This love we have— God I hope it fucking matters. Don’t you dare say nothing in this life matters again, Quentin, because so fucking much of it does to me.”

“Eliot...” 

Eliot let out a puff of air and stood abruptly. He maneuvered over to lay Teddy down on his small bed in an adjacent room. When he came back he stood facing Quentin with his arms folded on his chest. “Well?” He started before he sighed and his insecurity slipped through, “Are you going to come to bed or not?” 

Quentin smiled tentatively and rose to his feet before following Eliot to the back of the cottage where their big bed was tucked into the corner. They changed in silence, Eliot curled up on his side before Quentin even got his sleep pants on. Quentin sat on the side of the bed and glanced back at Eliot’s still form. He was turned away but he knew not even Eliot fell asleep that fast. 

“If it means anything at all, El, it matters a hell of a lot to me too.” 

Eliot was quiet for a long moment before he huffed dramatically and threw and arm behind himself. “Get over here and spoon me. I’ve had a long, cold and stressful day.” He grumbled out without any real heat behind his words. Quentin’s eyes softened and he pulled his legs up and under the quilt before scooting over time wrap his body around Eliot’s taller form. His arms snaked around Eliot’s waist and Quentin felt the tension bleed out of them both. 

Quentin hooked his chin over Eliot’s shoulder and he pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. “You mean everything to me.” He heard Eliot sigh softly, he wasn’t sure if the other meant to say it out loud or not but it didn’t change anything. 

Holding him closer Quentin murmured, “You mean everything to me too.” Their fingers laced together and Quentin pressed them to Eliot’s sternum. Their heartbeats seemed to sync together as they laid in silence.   
——

“Eliot what’s this?” Eliot paused in setting down a blue tile to look back at where Quentin just came out of the cottage, Teddy skipping along behind him. He froze at the sight of the scroll in his partner’s hand. Quentin’s eyes were questioning as he unrolled it and Eliot could see his gaze flicker across the page. “A festival?” 

The way he said it was incredulous to say the least and Eliot found himself shaking his head quickly. “It’s just something Ms Mary gave me yesterday. I uh-“ he hesitated before clearing his throat, “I never actually read it. I didn’t know what it was about.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He really didn’t read it. He stared Quentin down as the other bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. 

He was thinking. Eliot knew enough of his mannerisms to know that basic tell. He was so focused on trying to keep his hands from shaking as he set the tile down he almost missed Quentin’s soft question. “Did you want to go?” Eliot jerked his head back so fast he felt his spine crack in places. 

With only a slight wince he choked out, “What?” Quentin looked almost sheepish as he shrugged and stepped over to where Eliot was crouched. He rubbed the back of his neck again with a small smile. 

“Mary said in the letter she’d watch Teddy for us and I uh—“ he trailed off to look away and regather his thoughts. “I know you’ve been missing this kind of thing and I’ve been selfish keeping you from it and I just want to see you happy again and—“

“Q, slow down. You’re going to spiral into a panic.” He stood up, only slightly off balanced from where he’s been kneeling all morning and he brushed the dirt off his pants. It was more of a way to keep his hands busy than to remove anything. Eliot twisted his hands in-front of himself before they dropped unsettled by his sides. “Is this really what you want though, Q?” The question hung in the shortening air between them as Quentin approaches the lip of the mosaic. 

The smile he gave was small and uncertain but his eyes were soft and open. “I want to see these eyes light up under the fairy lights.” He reached forward, hand outstretched for Eliot to take if he chose to. “I want to see this smile carefree and careless. I want to do anything that will make that happen, El.” 

Both of their eyes fall to Quentin’s palm and with a slight tremor Eliot’s slipped into it. Quentin’s smile grew toothy as he pulled his arm back, Eliot came stumbling forward. His other hand fell to Quentin’s shoulder as Quentin’s came up to his waist. Sweeping his leg out to pull them both into a spin Quentin laughed and twirled Eliot the best they could without stumbling over ceramic tiles. 

As Eliot wrapped himself back in Quentin’s arms, one hand pressed above his heart, the other held firmly still, he let out a content sigh. Hooking his chin on the crown of Quentin’s head, Eliot smiled and closed his eyes. He pressed a quick kiss there as they swayed back and forth. “Take me dancing, Coldwater.”

“Try and stop me, Waugh.”  
——

Teddy was skipping excitedly down the path in front of them as Eliot and Quentin followed at a slightly slower pace. As the tiny boy went to jump in a left over puddle Eliot snapped out for him to back off. Quentin could only grin as Teddy side stepped it with his head bowed. “I believe, Q, that child is your tiny clone.” 

Quentin could only shrug as he wound an arm around Eliot’s waist. “I don’t know— I think he has your sass.” Eliot gave him a deadpan look, lips pursed just slightly, it only made Quentin laugh. “See, that’s what I mean. He gets it honestly.” He gently bumped their hips together as they came to stop at the large gathering area outside of the town. 

There were cloths of many bright colors hung everywhere, twinkling fairy lights bewitched to hang above their heads. Instantly Eliot’s eyes lit up, at the same time Teddy stopped, mouth open and eyes wide. Quentin could only watch helplessly as he felt his heart race and fill with uncontainable love for them both. 

“My boys! You came.” Mary came waddling over to wrap them both in a hug, her hand ruffling Teddy’s hair in the process. “I’m so glad.” She smiled brightly before kneeling down to Teddy’s level, “Would you like to go play with the other children, Teddy baby?” 

Instantly he looked up at his fathers with barely contained excitement. “Can I daddy? Papa?” Quentin smiled and nodded at the same time that Eliot told him to have fun. With a happy squeal Teddy threw his arms around both of their legs. “Thank you!” And then he was scrambling to take Mary’s hand as she quietly promised to find them after the last fires were put out. 

Then for the first time in a while, they were alone. Quentin grabbed his hand with a quiet laugh, “Lets go get festive.” He glanced over his shoulder and was met with Eliot’s truly smitten expression. They made their way around the gathering quickly, trading pleasantries with others and picking off large buffet tables they weren’t sure they were allowed to eat yet. Eliot found bright peach cider and with a soft promise of only one glass they drank as the first bonfire was lit. 

Before long a vibrant band started playing and the fast upbeat music made Quentin grin. Setting his glass down, and taking Eliot’s from him he took his hand and bowed low. His shit eating grin lit up behind a curtain of hair, “May I have this dance?” Eliot bowed right back and laughed. 

“Such a gentleman.” He stood and waved a hand over his collar as he fluttered his eyelashes. “I could swoon.” His smile broke the illusion as Quentin grabbed him and drug him out into the mass of festival goers. Eliot was vaguely reminded of the parties he attended his first year at the Physical Cottage. It left a strange ache in his chest and he wondered briefly if Quentin felt it too. Before he realized he wouldn’t have, he never knew the Cottage when it was a classless wasteland. 

What it felt like then, and now, was a high school dance. One where none of the teachers cared. Where teenage hormones ran rampant and some senior spiked the punch bowl. Where you snuck off the the bleachers to make out with your best friend. It was messy, and loud, and raw, pure energy. 

Eliot loved it. 

As the music slowed to a gentle rhythm they found themselves drifting together again. Quentin’s right hand taking Eliot’s, the other wrapping around to land on the small of his back. Eliot’s left came to rest on Quentin’s shoulder briefly before it slid up to rest on the side of his neck. They were both breathing fast as they came down from the energy high. Eliot leaned over and pressed their foreheads together, eyes falling closed and a smile on his lips. 

They continued the steady side to side motion even as the music picked up to a sort of salsa. Couples danced around them without a care and Quentin hugged him closer. “I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized—“ it was soft and off key but it knocked the breath right out of Eliot. 

Licking his lips Eliot huffed out with a soft laugh, “Did you just sing Brad Paisley to me, Quentin?” His grip on Quentin’s hand tightened subconsciously. His partner grinned back sheepishly before he leaned up and pressed their lips together briefly. 

“I hadn't told you yet... But I thought I loved you then.” Quentin continued quietly, the words breathed into the space between them. Eliot felt his throat tighten and tears burn behind his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something witty. Some dig about Quentin skipping lines but he just couldn’t. The sincerity in his gaze told Eliot that Quentin was choosing the lines specifically. “And now you're my whole life... Now you're my whole world.”

Finally he dropped his head to Quentin’s shoulder and closed his eyes again. Just letting the quiet tenor of his voice envelop them. “I think you just don’t know the rest of the words.” He murmured into the soft fabric, a light smile gracing his features. Quentin laughed and pinched his side and nuzzled into Eliot’s hair, his lips brushing against his ear just so. 

“We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in. And I'll look at you and say,” Eliot gulped and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, however when Quentin finished the line, he sang with him. “And I thought I loved you then.”  
Eliot could feel the grin on his skin and he couldn’t stop himself as he turned quickly to press their lips together. 

When they pulled apart Eliot slid his hand down to press against Quentin’s heart. “I can not believe you sang country to me.” Quentin grinned victoriously at him before pressing a kiss to Eliot’s nose.

“And you fucking loved it.” 

“Watch your mouth, Coldwater. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Quentin spun him out abruptly with a bubble of happy laughter. Eliot following suit not long after, before they both let the tension melt away. The night slipped past them quickly after that. Eliot showing everyone up with his graceful tango skills. Quentin surprising Eliot with actually knowing how to salsa. They fell together so perfectly and fell further in love every minute. 

As the night wound down, and the fires were reduced to burning embers the two migrated to the logs set up around the perimeter. They each had a glass of water in hand. They sat entirely too close but neither mentioned it, even as Eliot leaned over to lay his head on Quentin’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He murmured, voice pitched low to conserve the gentle atmosphere. Quentin didn’t respond but wrapped and arm around Eliot’s shoulders instead and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

That’s where Mary found them as the last fire died, coals glowing red in the night air but the flames completely gone. Teddy was cradled to her chest fast asleep. Quentin stood and took him gently from her arms. He squirmed just a bit to get comfortable before he drifted off again. Mary bid them each a quiet goodnight before she scurried off. Eliot wound an arm around Quentin’s shoulders and sighed happily. “Let’s get everyone home for some deserved rest, yeah?”   
—— 

They managed to make it home with little issues, aside from having to pass Teddy back and forth. The 4 year old was deceptively heavy for being so small. The dead weight was enough to exhaust them both, and by the time their cottage came into view and the torches flickered to life Eliot was sure his arms would fall off. Quentin rushed ahead to push the door open for them and Eliot was struck with the familiarity of the action from last night. 

He swallowed down the memory and quietly thanked Quentin as he passed to lay Teddy on his bed. As soon as his arms were relieved of their load Quentin wrapped around his waist and propped his chin on Eliot’s shoulder. They watched their son sleep soundly like that, just holding each other and soaking in the love around them. 

After getting ready for bed Eliot collapsed across the bed and Quentin rolled his eyes. “You’re going to need to at least roll over a little bit for me to have space to get on.” Eliot turn his head to press his cheek to the pillow and grin at Quentin, his eyebrows dancing with the innuendo he knew was coming. 

“Oh Q, I didn’t realize that’s where the night was going.” Quentin smacked him with the other pillow and laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed and fell backwards to nuzzle in behind Eliot. He didn’t justify Eliot with a response as he draped one arm around the others waist and kissed the skin exposed on the back of his neck. 

There was a hesitation Eliot could feel but couldn’t understand. At least until he felt the words mouthed out on his skin. “I love you, Eliot.” And just like that, the hesitation evaporated and Eliot melted against Quentin’s chest. Picking up his hand Eliot pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“I love you too, Quentin.” It was breathed out like a prayer. The last real sound in their dark cottage aside from the soft night sounds echoing through the open window beside the bed.


End file.
